


Remembrance

by Peggysousfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Dream reunions, Gen, I cried writing this, Loss and Grief, Moving On, Requested fic, This is so sad omg, blake siblings, mostly - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: After the whirl winded transportation to Bardo in an attempt to rescue Madi, Octavia and Clarke are captured by the Shepard's disciples. Locked in a room with nothing but their thoughts, exhaustion takes over, leaving unforeseen encounters.OrOctavia makes peace with Bellamy's death.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, minor Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 8





	Remembrance

The teleportation from Earth to Bardo drained the two woman unexpectedly. Even in the state of minds they were in, exhaustion got the better of them. Sure they wanted to fight and find Madi, but they were arrested by the disciples in Bardo and taken in. Even with the rescue mission in mind, sleep was another set back they had; the first to succumb was the younger Blake herself. Octavia fell into the bed that was in the room they were forced into, Clarke next.

Clarke...

Octavia's last thought before she fell asleep. The news she had received from the blonde, Bellamy's best friends and other half of all things, shattered Octavia in two. She knew this new belief Bellamy had was strange, and boarder line dangerous, but she never imagined it would get him killed. Whether it was by Clarke's hand or not, it didn't matter. Octavia understood she was doing what she had to to protect Madi, and Bellamy jeopardized that. But the one thing Octavia wishes more than anything is to say goodbye.

And she never got the chance.

As Octavia drifts into her mind, an image appears from afar. At first she had thought it was Lincoln or Diyoza, the first to always pernitrate her dreams. Lincoln was her first love and always was on her mind, and Diyoza was her friend, her family, and now she was gone. Just like the rest. But as Octavia stepped closer the figure turned around, his guard jacket familiar as was his dark curls, freckled face, and knowing grin. Bellamy.

"Bell?!" Her voice echoes in the silence while she runs full speed, only stopping when get body crashes into his. Almost instantly he wraps his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Hey, O. You look good." She smile at this and squeezes tighter with a crushing force. He wasn't real, she knew that, and yet she could feel him.

"How..wha- why?"

"Why do you think, little sister?" That smirk that always infuriated her now makes her smile.

"You're here."

"Yeah. I am."

The two stand in silence, looking the other over. As much as Octavia wanted this to be reality, it was only a dream. His familiar clothing welcomed as she embraces him again. This was the Bellamy she remembered.

"Can't breath, O." He croaks a laugh and she reluctantly pulls away. 

"You're a figment of my imagination. Why do you need to breath?" She retorts, and he laughs, the noise being music to her ears.

"True." Octavia meets his eyes with hers, the light atmosphere between them shifting more serious.

"I miss you, big brother." As a tear escapes Bellamy smiles down at her, embracing her from the side as the walk. 

"I'm always here, little sister." Silence falls once more as they stop, overlooking the old dropship. The good old days. "Do you forgive her?" There was no hesitation in the young Blake's response.

"I do." Bellamy smiles at this, crossing his arms. "I understand now why you and Clarke did what you did back then, even now. The love and need to protect someone... I get it. That's why I can't hate her for what she did, Bell. She was keeping Madi safe. Just like you always kept me safe." A devious smirk grows as memories flood her mind. "Well mostly anyway."

Bellamy huffs a laugh and shoves her shoulder. "You never made it easy did you?"

"I had to keep you on your toes somehow didn't I? Besides, I made sure nothing was ever boring for you."

"Is that right?" Octavia nods in a firm _mhmm_ and they both laugh. "Well I have to agree with you on that, O. Never a dull moment with you around."

"I try." They laugh once more, the air softening a little as the amusement fills between them. This was it, they both knew it. And something needed to be said. "This is goodbye, isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to be. Like I said, O, I'm always here." He points to her heart, a tear slipping down her cheek. 

"I love you, Bell."

"I love you too, Octavia. May we meet again."

His arms disappear from around her as he pulls away. She sniffles and bites down to simmer her cry as he walks away, suddenly not walking alone. He's hand in hand with a woman with dark hair, both turning around to wave goodbye. Aurora and Bellamy Blake walk directly into the light.

"Octavia!" 

The world around her shakes as Octavia blinks, the setting around her changing. What was once filled with trees and life became grey walls filled with nothing but two beds and a door opposite of where she laid. Octavia sits up, blinking more, nearly colliding with a sea of blonde. 

"Clarke?" The form pulls away more, releasing the woman's shoulders, though the worry in her features stays.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" At Octavia's confusion, Clarke elaborates. "Octavia you were crying in your sleep. Are you okay?" Clarke's worry grows the longer Octavia doesn't answer, but soon it morphs into confusion as the Blake smiles, the memory of her dream filling her mind, a loose tear escaping. 

"I'm fine now." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic I've been meaning to get to, but honesty didn't have the energy after the drain from the series finale. But its finished now! I'm sorry if this made you cry, I know I did😭


End file.
